Character Idea/Iran/Teh Sweggurboi
Iran is the 59th character in Head Soccer. He is a 5 star opponent and he has an air shot, a ground shot and a counter shot. Iran comes in the update along with Costa Rica and Ukraine. ---- Apearance Iran has a frowny face and a dark eyed look, but he also has a small grin on his face, making him look a bit vicious. He has a tan skin, black hair, a pretty long black beard, a black mustache and a pretty big nose. Power Shots Air shot: Persian Carpet Shot The Perian hand-woven carpet is one of the most famous and essential parts of Persian art and culture. The art of carpet weaving existed in Persia in ancient times and nowadays still more than 1 million people in Iran weave those carpets. As you have might guessed, is Iran's air shot the Persian Carpet Shot. He shoots a red/brown carpet with a beatiful patern towards his opponent. The carpet doesn't go straight, it bobs up and down, but much more than Devil’s shot does. When the carpet is on the lowest point of its way, it hits the ground, the highest point is a little bit above the goal. The large curves the ball makes, make it harder for you to estimate where the ball will come. When it hits you, you will be tangled up by the Persian carpet for 4 seconds and you can't move, jump, kick or do your power shot. Ground shot: Nuclear Bomb Shot When Iran uses his power shot while he is standing on the ground, a fighter plane flies over and it drops down a big nuclear bomb around midfield which explodes half the field. When Iran's opponent is at midfield, he will explode as well and he disappears for 5 seconds, so don't stand around midfield when Iran does his ground shot. After all this, Iran shoots a blue colored book, the Quran, which contains the ball to the opponent's goal at a slow pace. Iran has the Nuclear Bomb Shot because of the Iran-Iraq War and in this war, there were used many nuclear weapons. Iraq invaded Iran with the use of nuclear weapons and fighter planes, but Iran fought back, also with nuclear weapons. Iran's attack on the Osirak nuclear reactor in Baghdad is an example of this. Counter Attack: Faqir Shot Iran's counter attack is the Faqir shot. When Iran counters his opponent's power shot, he jumps quickly on an intense colored Persian carpet and he will fly on it towards his opponent's goal in a stright-line path. When the defender blocks it, he will change into a Persian carpet and he will lie on the ground for 5 seconds. This is a bit like a threshold but Iran can still quite easily score. A faqir is a Muslim religious mendicant or ascetic who can perorm magic tricks like flying on a carpet or lying on a bed of nails without feeling any pain. Unlock requirements Become exactly 4th in the Major league 10 times to unlock Iran. Costume Iran's costume is the Goal Grow Hat. Once every 10 seconds this costume radiates sonar rays which reach a distance of about a bit less than a half field. When the sonar rays reach the goal of Iran's opponent, the goal grows and becomes one and a half times as big as a normal goal. This effect lasts for 5 seconds, making it much easier for Iran to score. Speed: +4 Kick: +3 Jump: +3 Dash: +2 Power: +5 Jump: +2